1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid application device, an image forming system, and a method of controlling the liquid application device and more particularly, to control for supply of a liquid to be applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with digitization of information promoted, image processing apparatuses such as a printer and a facsimile machine used for output of digitized information and a scanner used for digitization of documents have become indispensable apparatuses. Such image processing apparatuses are often configured as a multifunction peripheral that includes an image pick-up function, an image forming function, and a communication function and can be used as a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a copier.
For such image processing apparatuses, for example, in an image forming apparatus used for output of digitized documents, a technology is generally known for applying a treatment liquid to condense a color material of ink by pretreatment to prevent states affecting printing qualities, such as bleeding, density fluctuation, color tone fluctuation, and print-through and improve printing qualities.